Demon Dreams
by BlackDolphin13
Summary: Hinata is the heir of a clan going to be married to her cousin. But demons step in, telling her to come with them. As Hinata enters their world, can she save then,or will she get tied up in the battles her arrival causes. Warning-lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!!!!!! Ummmm...this is the part where I'm suppose to say that I don't own Naruto, but if you're a fan enough to read this, you must know who the creator of Naruto is. Hint, Hint, it's not me. **

**This story is a darker kind than the other ones, with a couple of rape and death scenes. Maybe a few torture, if I feel like it. It all depends on how many reviews I get.**

**All reviews are welcome. Flames are accepted and all reviews will be taken into consideration. Thanks in advance for all your help, and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

**To all who will read this, thank you. **

**--BlackDolphin13---**

_Dream_

_It was dark. Everything was gone. Scared eyes scanned the nonexistent surroundings._

"_Where am I? What am I?" a voice asked. The creature realized it was asking itself these questions._

"_Don't be afraid," a voice said. The creature looked up and saw a beautiful thing walking towards it. In the darkness, the creature could see the strain of its muscles, the paleness of its skin. The creature's eyes traveled up to the red hair that added to the beauty. The creature looked into its eyes._

_They were cold shards of ice. The color of its eyes contrasted to the fire of its hair. Its arms were crossed and the large gourd on its back did not hinder its regal posture._

_It smiled at the smaller creature. "Calm down, I won't hurt you," it said smoothly. Its hands reached out. "Come here," it whispered. "Come to me, stay by my side." The cold creature put its arms around her._

_The creature's memory came back in a burst of pain. She was human. Her name was Hinata._

"_I will find you," the creature said, its arms still around her. "You are mine,"_

_End Dream_

Hinata woke up suddenly. It was the same dream over and over again. She realized that she was sweating. Hinata quickly went over to her mirror to see her reflection

She saw a pale 17-year old girl looking back at her. Her hair was an odd dark indigo. It fell down to her lower back and had two pieces on either side of her face. Her bangs were short, not fully covering her eyes. She examined her face. Her pale skin had a fine sheet of perspiration on it. In her home village of Konoha, she was the only girl with such pale skin. It complimented her eyes, or so she was told, which were her best quality. They were large and milky white, the trademark of the Hyuga Clan.

Hinata was the heir of the Hyuga clan, the greatest clan in the region under the Hokage. Hinata, as the hair, had noble status, but because she was a girl, she had little power.

"_Tomorrow is my birthday,"_ she thought. _"My wedding day"_ She was betrothed to her cousin Hyuga Neji. Neji was the strongest fighter in the clan under her father, and since her father had no sons, Hinata was to marry Neji. The date was set for her 18th birthday

'_Life with Neji won't be so bad, will it?" _Hinata pondered. Neji was her guard, assigned to protect her wherever she went. He, along with her servant girl, Yamanaka Ino, was with her all the time. Hinata always tried to treat them both fairly, a skill the rest of her family severely lacked.

She heard someone knocking on the door. "Lady Hinata, its Ino. Can I come in?" a voice asked.

"Yes. Enter," Hinata said. The door opened and a pretty blonde girl stepped inside. She had on a loose-necked blue kimono that complemented her bright blue eyes and slim figure. The obi was dark blue and held together by a thin silver ribbon. The kimono itself was plain, showing a dark blue and regular blue layer at the neckline. Her hair was held together in a bun by a crystal sakura comb Hinata gave her.

Hinata smiled. She was glad to see Ino. It was forbidden for servants to have any relationship with their masters, but Hinata didn't believe in that. They were best friends.

"Lady Hinata, I have your clothes for today," Ino said. Ino took out a red kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it. Hinata thanked her and got dressed quickly.

"Aren't you exited for tomorrow?" Ino said.

"What's with you Ino?" Hinata asked as Ino began to comb and style her hair. "You hate Neji. Why are you exited that I have to marry him?"

"Neji is a spoiled, selfish bastard, but that's not the point. You'll see tomorrow, Lady Hinata," Ino said with a mischievous smile.

Someone else started knocking. Ino went to answer the door, but before she could, it burst open.

In the doorway stood a samurai. He had on a loose black kimono and two pieces of samurai armor hanging down from his sash. He had on shin pads with black boots on his lower legs. He had one shoulder pad connected across his chest and armguards that covered his kimono sleeves. Connected to his sash were two swords, one short and one long. His long hair was pulled back and had a tiny tuff at the end. His body was muscular and matched the hardness of his pearly eyes. They softened once they saw Hinata. Ino's eyes narrowed. Hinata sighed. It was common knowledge that Ino hated Neji.

"Good morning Lady Hinata," Neji said, bowing. "Tramp," he hissed to Ino

"Ass," she hissed back.

"Bitch,"

"Jerk"

"As much fun as it is watching you guys fight, can we go to the beach Neji?" Hinata asked.

"As you wish, Lady Hinata," Neji said.

Hinata walked across the shoreline, looking out at the ocean. Far away she saw the faint outlines of another land mass. It was an island said to be inhabited by demons. However, that was just a myth. The island was uninhabited. Hinata felt the water wash up against her feet. The wind blew her hair back. This is where she felt the most at home, surrounded by water and wind. She could hear the ocean whispering her secrets on the wind.

Hinata looked back. Ino was sitting on a blanket under an umbrella, reading a book. Unlike most servants, Ino could read and write. It was unknown where she learned, and she certainly never told anyone. Neji was off on the rocks, watching her with incredible persistence. He never lacked off his duty of protecting her.

Hinata walked across the shoreline, the hem of her kimono trailing just above the water. She loved searching for things, but the ones she saw were just ordinary. She saw two that suddenly caught her eye. They were black stones that resembled claws and were dark black. Next to them was another rock Hinata liked. It was a crystal that was perfectly oval. Hinata couldn't explain it, but the rocks felt special, like they connected to her in some way.

Hinata noticed holes in the top of the rocks to string them on a necklace. She quickly took off the black ribbon Ino gave her when she first came to work. She threaded the claw stones on either side of the crystal and put the ribbon around her neck. She loved it.

Hinata walked back to Ino. "Look what I found," she said.

Ino jumped up. Her eyes were wide and frightful. "Lady Hinata, I..." she started to say.

"Lady Hinata!" Hinata heard Neji calling her name as he ran towards them. His hand was on the handle of his sword. "WE have to go," he said.

"But Neji..." Hinata started to say.

"Now!" Neji snapped. He put an arm around her and started to pull her away.

Hinata heard shouting in the distance. She turned and saw the fishing docks on the shoreline. A large black dragon boat was coming up to the docks. It was slim and sleek, with no oars pushing it forward. Some other kind of energy was making it move. The front of the boat was a huge dragon head. In the middle of the boat was a raised platform surrounded by black curtains.

Hinata was mesmerized by the boat's movements. The sailors on the dock were scurrying around in frenzy as the boat came closer. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw a flash of blue. Ino was running towards the docks.

"Ino!" Hinata yelled, trying to go after her. Neji held her back, his arm firmly around her waist. "Lady Hinata please stop!" he said.

"But Ino..." Hinata yelled.

"Is making a foolish mistake," Neji said. He swiftly picked Hinata a few inches off the ground and started to run towards the Hyuga mansion. Neji ran as fast as he could. He got to the gate and motioned for the guards to shut it. Once they were inside, he put Hinata down.

"Neji, how could you leave Ino out there?" Hinata yelled at him.

"Easily," he said. "My only duty is to protect you, Lady Hinata." He stepped closer and tilted her chin so she was looking straight into his eyes. "I can't bear to lose you. There is no way I would let anything sand in the way of my duty to you, my lady," he whispered. Hinata lowered her eyes and looked away. Neji let go of her and they went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody!!!! Chapter two is out, thanks to a miracle of circumstances. Thank you to all those that reviewed. Your comments were greatly appreciated. I plan on doing some artwork to go with the story, so I'll post where it is when I get it online. Please keep reviewing. Flames are welcomed!**

**Thanks**

**-Blackdolphin13-**

"_Neji, how could you leave Ino out there?" Hinata yelled at him._

"_Easily," he said. "My only duty is to protect you, Lady Hinata." He stepped closer and tilted her chin so she was looking straight into his eyes. "I can't bear to lose you. There is no way I would let anything sand in the way of my duty to you, my lady," he whispered. Hinata lowered her eyes and looked away. Neji let go of her and they went inside._

Ino ran across the sand as fast as her feet could carry her. Her time in this world was done. She had waited two hundred years to go home. Finally, her lord was coming.

She jumped on the docks as soon as she reached them. The fishermen were in chaos, all running away from the boat that was her ticket out of this place. _"Pitiful humans,"_ she thought to herself. The dragon ship had come to a stop next to the deserted dock. A plank appeared over the side. Ino ran to greet whoever came off the boat.

Two figures appeared on the boat, one woman and one man. The woman had her blonde hair in four pigtails. She had on a light purple kimono that fell to her knees and black tights with high black boots. One arm of the kimono was completely off, revealing a black layer underneath. A red sash was around her waist and held the kimono up. She also had a large fan attached to her back.

The male was very tall. He had a simple short black kimono with black pants tucked into his samurai shin pads. On his face was kabuki paint and he had a black hat on his head with cat ears on it.

Ino bowed to them. "Lord Kankuro, Lady Temari, it is great to see you again," she said. Kankuro and Temari moved aside without a word, revealing another man. Ino fell to her knees when she saw him.

Gazing down at her was a young man with a plain maroon coat that was open at the legs, revealing black pants. On his back was a large gourd. His hair was bright red, as was the love kanji painted on his forehead. His eyes were lined with black and were as cold as ice.

"Lord Kazekage," Ino said in disbelief.

"We should get going Gaara," Temari said. "If the earth people discover we're gone they might attack."

"Hn," Gaara answered coldly. He walked down to Ino without uttering a single word.

Ino stood up quickly at his approach. "Follow me, my lord," she said.

"You found her?" Gaara asked. His voice held no emotion.

"Yes. I have found Lady Kaura's necklace and the one who it was meant for," Ino said.

"Good," Gaara replied

Hinata heard shouts coming from outside her window in the courtyard. She had a perfect view from her two-story window. The yells continued. Hinata didn't even bother looking outside. It was probably the guards sparring again.

Her younger sister Hanabi came running in. "Sister! Sister! Some demons from the other land came today!" she yelled.

"Really Hanabi, don't get such foolish ideas," Hinata said.

"No, its true, they're outside in the courtyard talking to father right now," Hanabi said. She dragged Hinata to the window to see.

A crowd of people from the village and the branch houses of the Hyuga clan were in the courtyard. In the middle of the group was Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuga, Ino and three newcomers. The people stayed a good few feet away, afraid to come any nearer. Hinata saw her father was talking to the red-headed one.

"Neji said their leader is telling father they are here to find someone, and then they'll leave," Hanabi whispered.

The red headed one looked up. His eyes locked with Hinata's. She recognized him instantly as the creature from her dreams. Her nightmares came back as clear as day. Hinata remembered the last thing he said to her.

"_I will find you," the creature said, its arms still around her. "You are mine,"_

They were here for her.

His cold eyes held her there, hypnotized. She couldn't move or feel anything. Her body was numb. The longer she stared into his eyes, the longer the world seemed to halt. She didn't feel someone pulling her until she was out of his sight.

Neji was standing in front of her. "Lady Hinata, are you all right?" he asked worriedly

"Yes Neji, I'm fine," Hinata answered.

Neji sighed in relief. "Good," he said. His face got serious. "Lord Hiashi has invited the demons to a banquet to welcome them. He is also letting them stay in the Hyuga Household for their stay," Neji said.

"What..." Hinata said, feeling faint.

"They are demons. Years ago some demons came and almost destroyed this village. Lord Hiashi is doing his best to make sure that doesn't happen again," Neji said. "Therefore, the demons are going to stay in the castle and are invited to our celebrations," Neji paused.

"Oh no!" Hinata said in dismay. The idea of the red-headed demon in her home was uncomfortable.

"Hinata, are you all right?" Neji asked with concern. "Lord Hiashi wants us both to be at the banquet," he said.

"I'm okay," Hinata said.

"I will see you then," Neji said. He and Hanabi left without a word.

The door burst open as Hinata was doing her hair. Hinata turned around to see Ino standing in her doorway.

"Ino!" Hinata yelled as she ran to give her friend a hug

"I haven't been gone that long, Lady Hinata," Ino said laughing.

"Ino, what is going on? Who are these people?" Hinata asked.

"Sit down, Lady Hinata, and I'll explain," Ino said. They sat down on Hinata's bed, Hinata eagerly awaiting Ino's explanation for the strangers.

"I'm a demon too," Ino said immediately. Hinata's eyes widened. "We came from the island across the sea that your people call haunted. Our people have lived there for thousands of years, a long time before your people inhabited this land."

"The reason I came to your land was to find the water gems. They are three stones that make up a special necklace worn by one of the ruling kages, the Mizukage. After the death of a Mizukage, the necklace is transported to the human land, where the next Mizukage finds it. When it is assembled, a gateway between the two lands opens up. It is the duty of my people's ruler, Lord Kazekage, to find the Mizukage and bring her back to our world.

"The stones you found on the beach were the water gems. The ribbon I gave you was supposed to guide me to the Mizukage. The gems only appear when the time is right, so that's why they appeared now, I guess."

"Ino, this can't be true," Hinata said.

"Yes it can. Have you ever felt a special connection to the sea? Do you ever feel like the sea is calling you? Don't lie, Lady Hinata, I know you have," Ino said.

"Well, yes. And not just to the sea. The wind too," Hinata whispered.

"Huh? Well, I've never heard of that before. Must be one of those things that we never knew," Ino said. "But this is great! You can come back to my world!" Ino said happily.

"Ino, I have to stay here. We both know that," Hinata said.

"But Lady Hinata, you have to come. We need you," Ino pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ino, but that's just the way it is. My duty is to my clan," Hinata said sadly.

"No," Ino said softly. Her eyes got fiery. "You can't believe that! Everyone has the power to chose their own path! Don't be like your cousin!" Ino yelled at her.

"Ino, please stop," Hinata said.

"No! Please, Lady Hinata, you have to come with us. This is what always happens. Nothing has changed," Ino collapsed, sobbing.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Hinata said, trying to comfort her friend.

"I hoped this time it would be different," Ino said. "Every time, the Mizukage's return is marked with the bloodshed of her people. If she won't come willingly, Lord Kazekage has no choice but to convince you by killing your own kind. No demon can harm the human Mizukage as long as she wears the necklace. It protects her from demons. Please, Lady Hinata, don't let the cycle continue," Ino pleaded.

"Ino, I'll try my best," Hinata promised.

Ino smiled. "Good. You'll meet Lord Kazekage tonight. And don't forget to wear that necklace, it will protect you," Ino said before leaving

**Don't get confused here! I accidentally said that Hinata's home is headed by a Hokage, but that will be explained later.**

**Don't be surprised if Neji disappears for most of the story.**

**Thank You to all that reviewed. Your comments are greatly appreciated!!**

**-Blackdolphin13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi to all the people who bothered to read this fan fiction! **

**Ok, all comments, reviews, or anything else is completely welcome! Thanks to all the people who already reviewed. Your all awesome!!!**

**After the next two chapters, Neji will disappear from the rest of the story. But not forever evil smile. I don't like Neji. Sorry for the slow update. **

**-Blackdolphin13-**

Hinata was still getting ready for the party when she heard someone come in. She turned around and saw Neji in her room. He quickly shut the door and walked over to her.

"Neji, what..." Hinata started to ask before Neji shushed her.

"Please, Hinata, let me explain," Neji said. "I have a bad feeling about those newcomers. I think you shouldn't go to the branch house parties tonight. With all the people, I don't know if I can protest you from the strangers there." He hesitated for a second, doubt crossing his face.

Hinata put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She gasped in surprise as he gently lifted her hand to his face and kissed her palm. Before Hinata could react, he put an arm around her, pulling her into a kiss.

Hinata wrenched away. She backed up against the wall to get away from Neji, her eyes wide in shock. Neji smiled as he walked up to her. He put his arms on the wall next to her, cutting off any escape routes.

"I love you, Hinata," he said. "Those strangers,...I have this feeling you're going to go away. I don't want to lose you," he said. Hinata could feel his breath along her neck.

She finally found the courage to speak. "Neji, stop," she said, her voice steady, not reflecting the fear inside her.

"As you wish," Neji said with a sigh as he backed away from her. "But remember, tomorrow's another day," he said with a smile as he offered her his arm to go down to the banquet hall.

The banquet hall of the Hyuga mansion was huge. The front entrance was a set of spiral staircases that wrapped around the back of the rectangular hall before ascending to the ground.. From the staircases, the hall was a long rectangle. The sides of the hall were beautifully decorated and had stain-glass arched windows lining the sides. The other end of the hall was made of two huge glass doors that led out into the garden. For this event, the doors were left open to allow guests access into the garden. The hall was set up with long buffet tables loaded with food lining one side, while the other had an assortment of couches and chairs for guests to relax. In the middle of the two staircases was the orchestra pit, where some musicians were playing. The middle of the hall was reserved for dancing.

Neji and Hinata entered together. They immediately spotted Hinata's father Hiashi, along with the newcomers and Ino, seated to one side on some of the couches. Neji led Hinata over to them.

At their arrival, all three of the newcomers stared at Hinata. Hinata ignored the other two, seeing as she was locked in the red-head's gaze again. She trembled, but wasn't frozen as before. Hinata was able to truly look at him. She was certain-he was the same beautiful creature from her dreams.

Gaara watched as she approached. He remained calm and aloof. She was pretty. Her eyes and hair color were an exotic combination and her body was curvy inn just the right places. Gaara sensed that she was timid and uncertain, two traits he hated. There was no way she could bring peace. She would wither and die in the demon's realm. Just like the rest of the Mizukage's before her. Not that Gaara cared or anything. He just had to bring her back to his home for a while.

"Please allow me to introduce my daughter Hinata and my nephew Neji," Hiashi said.

Gaara stood and faced them. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said to Hinata, taking her hand and kissing the top of it. He watched as a blush began to spread across her face. "Please sit," he said, motioning to the seat next to him.

He sat down and watched her hesitate before joining him. Neji seated himself right next to Hinata. Gaara frowned in annoyance. This Neji person could be a pain in the ass.

"This is Temari and Kankuro," he said, introducing the other newcomers.

"It's nice to meet you," Hinata said politely.

"Thank you," Temari said. Kankuro got up suddenly. "Where are you going Kankuro?" she asked

"To dance," Kankuro said simply as he walked towards a group of chattering girls.

"As I was saying, we're having a huge celebration tomorrow," Hiashi said.

"Really?" Gaara said sarcasm and boredom evident in his voice.

"Yes," Hiashi continued, choosing to ignore Gaara's tone of voice. "Hinata and Neji are getting married tomorrow."

Gaara sat still for a second. That was not expected, and the new news disturbed him a little. He mentally shook himself. It didn't matter. he still had to bring her back one way or another.

"Congratulations," he said to Hinata. He saw her blush and look down. She was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. He saw Neji smirk. Obviously this bastard was happy about this. Gaara wanted to rip that smug smirk off his face.

"Hey Neji, over here," another Hyuga called out from a crowd of branch house members.

"Please excuse me," Neji said. He glared at Gaara before walking away.

Gaara smirked as he watched Neji leave. Now onto the task he came her for-bringing her back to his world.

"Lady Hinata, would you be so kind as to show me around the garden?" Gaara asked. He needed to get away from this place.

"Yes, my lord," Hinata said. "Please follow me," she said, leading him out the doors of the Hall.

The garden was more beautiful than the hall. A large fountain rose in the middle, surrounded by a stone patio. Large trees lined the garden, creating a wall of greenery. Hinata led him past the fountain on a path through some trees. They came out on the shore of a small lake. The sides of the lake were lined by sakura trees that glowed in the moonlight. He saw the moon was full in the distance.

Gaara looked at Hinata. Her skin glowed in the moonlight. She looked beautiful.

Hinata turned to him. "Would you like to sit?" she asked. Gaara nodded as they both sat beneath one of the sakura trees.

Gaara leaned back so that he was lying on the ground. Hinata sat next to him, her back straight and her posture perfect. He felt her unease. His coat was straining against his body, hinting the obvious muscles he possessed. He smiled.

"Lady Hinata, I'm sorry if anything Ino said scared you," Gaara said, trying to get the problem out of the way fast.

Hinata smiled. "Don't worry about it," she said. Gaara's eyes widened when he heard her voice. It was soft and almost musical. "Ino didn't scare me. But I can't come with you," she said sadly.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"You heard that I'm going to get married tomorrow. My duty is to my clan," Hinata said as she gazed out onto the lake.

""So why are you and your cousin getting married?" Gaara asked.

"My mother wasn't able to give birth to a male heir before she died. As the heir of the clan, I have to marry a strong leader in order to help the clan. My cousin is the leader of the branch houses, so he's the perfect choice," Hinata said.

"Do you like him?" Gaara asked

"Neji? Well, he's family," Hinata said. She looked down. "I don't know," she whispered. Gaara smiled. Success.

"What's your homeland like?" Hinata asked suddenly. Gaara was caught off guard for a second.

"Well, the city is where most of the people live. It's built into the side of a cliff and slopes down to the beach where the fishing docks are. The woods are perfect for riding in, and the plains are beautiful," Gaara said.

"It sounds lovely," Hinata said.

Gaara's face grew dark. "It was nice, but some rebels are making the roads impossible to travel," he said. "It's late. You should get back to the party." he said as he stood up.

"Oh, I didn't notice," Hinata said. "Thank you Lord..." Hinata started to say before she realized she didn't know his name.

"You may call me Gaara," he said before beginning to walk away.

He turned around and saw Hinata was smiling. "Fine, but only if you call me Hinata," she said.

Gaara held out his hand to her. "You have a deal," he said as she took his hand.


End file.
